


Checks and Balances; Gives and Takes

by pyrodawndragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Black Romance, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Black Vacillation, Pale-Red Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodawndragon/pseuds/pyrodawndragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sollux is a mess, and his moirailspritmesis Karkat has to deal with his shit. Implied sexual content as mentioned in tags, an unhealthy relationship that should stop but can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checks and Balances; Gives and Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabblish thing. A oneshot. A "hey maybe I should try to write today". I know its not great, I know im inactive as shit. Life gets in the way of this kind of thing more than I'd like to admit. You can follow me on tumblr @pyrodawndragon for more content like this, along with my shitty artwork and memes.

The kind of relationship they have is strange by any standards, troll or otherwise. Karkat refused to acknowledge their matespritship, if it could even be called that. And Sollux never forced him to, because in all honesty, he didn't care.

But that wasn’t the important part. The important part was that when they needed it, they had each other. In private, where no one sees them, they have a strange dance of a relationship. Checks and balances, soft touches and bared fangs. It wasn’t conventional, nor was it healthy for either of them. But they were the only reasons that they survived as long as they did.

It was mostly for Sollux. Karkat could read him like a book; the way his coiled muscles could be seen though his clothes when he had a headache, how he twitched and the static field he gave off when his psionics were particularly active, how he lost the violent undertone in his voice when he was really hurting. But Karkat knew better than to ask about it. He would just wait until Sollux came to him, perfectly quiet and hands balled with the effort of keeping his powers under control. He would just stand in the center of the room, sparks showering off of his bare skin. Karkat isn’t allowed to touch him, not yet. 

He just stays where he is sitting, usually by his husktop, idly clicking through some form of social media that he doesn’t really care about. He can’t look away from Sollux for too long though, or else the mustard blood would hiss and snarl to get Karkat’s eyes back on him. So every few moments, Karkat would look over with a placating look, like he couldn’t care less. But really, that was just another part of the game. He did care, and he knew that he had to be careful with Sollux, because he was a ticking timebomb. 

It is when Sollux’s eyes start flashing in Karkat’s direction, that’s when it gets serious. The flickering blue and red and blue and red, akin to a security drone’s lights as it seeks out a criminal, tells Karkat that he needs to stand up and face the other troll. So he does, arms folded loosely across his small frame as he watches Sollux. Sollux watches Karkat right back. It’s a battle of will, a test to see who would break first. The bicolored eyes of the yellow blooded psionic were still flashing, still hard and unreadable to anyone but Karkat. He could tell, of course he could tell, that Sollux was breaking. His mind was fragile when he was like this, so much so where a slight misstep would send him reeling.

Now, Karkat takes a step forward, and Sollux hisses. But Karkat knows it just instinct talking, and the flickering of the other’s eyes dimmed slightly, and he takes another step. And another. Until he was just inches from the other troll, who was crackling with energy, making the air smell sharp with the scent of electricity. Now came the dangerous part. If Karkat would touch Sollux too soon, he could have his brains fried from the sheer amount of psionic power pulsing through the other’s body. If Karkat was lucky, Sollux would reach out to him first, but today wasn’t one of those days. A few long moments of silence, apart from the crackling of energy between the taller of the troll’s horns, and then Karkat pulled Sollux to his chest with a soft growl.

It was a warning. A warning that he better not retaliate because this was for his own good. Sollux was rigid, his breathing ragged and heavy from the strain of trying to keep everything under control. His emotions, his powers, his instincts. They were all raging out of control, boiling like a sea of lava beneath his pulsing, hot skin. Karkat leaned up to bump his forehead against Sollux’s, their horns touching slightly. This was a sickly pale show of affection, the locking of horns, and the rumbling purr that rose in Karkat’s throat. If anyone saw this cross-quadrant display, they could both be culled. 

But that didn’t matter. Karkat took a few steps back until his calves hit the couch. He pulled Sollux down with him and started to push his fingers through his greasy black hair. Great, that meant he would have to bathe him too. Sollux’s aura of energy has begun to dissipate, but his eyes were still glowing brightly, and tears slid down his cheeks and reflected the flashing light. Karkat’s fingers nudged the other’s horns, and carefully began to rub the bases of them in an attempt to ease the pressure inside Sollux’s skull. The psionic gives a pitiful little moan, partially from pain, and partially from the twisted pleasure it gave him to have his horns touched. 

Karkat pulled the skin and bones troll closer, and growled softly as he ducked his head down to press a hard kiss to his lips. Sollux pushed back a bit, his lips dry and chapped, since these downward spirals of his usually resulted in him not eating, sleeping, or bathing. Karkat slid his fingers under Sollux’s waistband and tugged his skinny jeans off, cringing when he noticed he hadn’t had any undergarments below them. This was just another part of the ritual. Just another way to calm Sollux down, to release some of the pent up energy.

So Karkat pushes his own pants down, revealing a sick candy red. Looking at his mutant color gave him so much dysphoria that Karkat probably would’ve had a full on panic attack if he weren’t so focused on Sollux. The wiry psionic troll, was already moving to get the mutant inside of him, his face twisted into a terrifying blend of both pain and lust. 

And then, it was skin on skin, gasps and groans and snarls and hisses. It was the sharp bite of claws into flesh, the press of bodies against one another. It was the warmth shared, the marks left, the tears shed. It was unconventional, animalistic, and everything they needed. It was sick, and loving, and hating, and unsaid words. It was the soft cries of pleasure and the shuddering of muscles, and the slick, wet sounds of sin as   
it  
all  
came  
to   
a peak.

And then it was done. The room was quiet, aside from those noises that, if heard by another troll, would ruin them. Quiet, except for the mumbling of words. Maybe not the words either of them hoped for, or wished they could say. But only what was necessary. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
